


Melt My Heart with Snow

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Magical Artifacts, SO MUCH FLUFF, alec doesn't like snow, first snow, magnus gets snow joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Alec has always seen snow as wet and cold and annoying. He gets cold enough as it is without needing to add snow to the equation and it always seems to create more work for him. Magnus on the other hand, sees snow as something magical. He gets excited from the moment of the first flurries till it's in drifts higher than his thighs. Magnus sets out to change Alec's feelings towards snow with a little help from magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowHuntFeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my Beta Simonseroticfanfiction from the Shadowhunters Beta Net for their support and guidance I'm sorry I didn't have it done sooner, I take full credit/responsibility for any errors <3
> 
> Thank you also to Alex for their excellent prompt of Playing in the Snow, I hope this has done it credit. Merry Christmas!

 

“Really?! Already?! Surely it’s too early,” Alec groaned.

Magnus smirked at his reflection in the mirror as he carefully added purple streaks to his hair. Somehow, he’d expected Alec to be a morning person what with having grown up a soldier with training starting at 6am all year round, but he wasn’t. Not at all. He seemed to resent having to wake up no matter what time it was, grumbling and curling in tighter, trying to put off getting up for as long as possible. Which possibly explained why he took so little time on his appearance because his final alarm tended to be less than 10 minutes before he needed to be walking out the door and until he’d had his coffee everything and anything (except Magnus) was liable to provoke displeasure. Idly Magnus wondered what it was this morning?

  
“Too early for what, Darling?” Magnus called back.

  
“Snow,” Alec said mournfully, as though the very thought exhausted and depressed him.

  
“Snow?!” Magnus gasped, abandoning his hair and rushing to stand by Alec at their bedroom window not even trying to tamp down his excitement. And there it was, a fresh blanket of white snow covering the balcony and the streets and cars below, glittering in the early morning sunshine.

  
“You don’t have to sound so happy about it,” Alec grumbled, even though he could feel a smile tugging at his lips seeing Magnus, who had earned every right to be weary of mother nature’s games, expressing almost childlike excitement over something so ordinary and inconvenient as frozen water.

  
“There’s something magical about the first snow, Alexander. Besides, with the snow comes ice skating and snowball fights and people making snowmen...it brings people out to have fun.”

  
“Snow’s not magical, you’re magical Magnus. And if you love the stuff so much, I bet you could do all those things all year round with actual magic and with none of the downsides of snow being on your doorstep. Like shoveling the stuff to clear pathways, or slipping on black ice, or wading through snow drifts on patrol, or being stuck outside in sleet, or the fact it’s much more difficult to blend into the shadows when the snow keeps reflecting light back up. It’s slippery and wet and slushy and dangerous and a whole lot of extra work that I don’t need right now. Not all of us have magical solutions to those problems. Why couldn’t it have waited until January? Or better still, February to snow?”

  
“Surely even The Clave know about snow blowers, Alec,” Magnus said teasingly, hoping Alec would crack a smile given he couldn’t really find fault with his logic about most of the hazards.

  
But Alec glared back at him instead.

  
“Oh, they’ve heard of them,” Alec said scornfully, “but what better way to harden your children for battle than sending them out at dawn to shovel all the pathways around the institute? The only time they bring out the snow blowers is if an envoy is visiting, then suddenly they’re the most wonderful invention mundanes ever came up with.”

  
Magnus said something snaky under his breath that Alec couldn't quite catch but sounded like an indictment on Shadowhunters policy which, for once, made Alec feel better. He had always hoped that once he was completely in charge of the New York Institute that he’d be able to slowly roll back some of the more archaic practices and using snow blowers was up the top of his winter list. Just because he toed the lines and obeyed orders didn't mean he didn't want anything to change. There were important traditions that should be preserved and then there were idiotic traditions that they needed to wipe out as soon as possible. Sure, there were things like being able to love and marry whoever you wanted, regardless of their gender and place in the shadow world, but that would take time and the rewriting of laws - in the meantime they could start using snow blowers and all that would take is throwing out the current schedule and making a new one with ¼ of the time and people on it.

  
Magnus watched as Alec glared out at the snow, suspecting he didn't even realise he was muttering aloud about idiotic traditions. Magnus was so glad that Alec felt safe enough to speak his mind while he was at their loft. It had taken months but gradually Alec had relaxed, no longer constantly censoring himself, worried about what he said or did and who might be listening or watching. Magnus knew he couldn't very well banish all the snow around the Institute without potentially putting extra strain on the Clave’s very grudging acceptance that Alec was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whom they needed on side if they wanted their wards maintained. Which left Magnus with a dilemma, how to minimise some of Alec’s snow hate without blatantly obvious magical intervention? Magnus’ mind quickly catalogued all of the items with magical properties he'd seen shadowhunters use over the centuries, wondering if he could slip something similar into Alec’s life that might combat his aversion to one of his favourite times of the year and smiled when he remembered the whip Isabelle had kindly allowed him to examine which transformed from an elegant but fearsome bracelet into both a whip and staff, among other things, at the wearer’s request.

  
With the snap of his fingers Magnus summoned his black and dark grey checked cashmere scarf from his wardrobe, the sound drawing Alec’s attention away from the window and the steadily falling snow at last. He could have picked any scarf from anywhere in the world - he could even have worked with the well worn to the point of holey one he'd seen Alec wearing when the temperature dropped below 25 degrees and even shadowhunters were allowed to admit that hypothermia should be avoided, but he liked Alec wearing his clothes and in this instance, when he intended it not to be a weapon but a form of protection, it seemed fitting that it should be something of his. As he runs his hands over it, his blue magic spreading out to cover it from end to end, a thin line of silver thread appears running through the centre of each check, the only physical representation of the magical changes he’s making to the scarf and a remarkably stylish one at that. From the corner of his eye Magnus can see Alec start to smile. Alec's always been fascinated by Magnus’ magic and Magnus loves that now Alec is so much more open in his appreciation than he was when they first met. He can't stop his lips mirroring that smile as he puts some of that love and laughter into the garment he’s holding, adding at the last moment a little quirk that combines safety and humour. As the glow of magic fades from his fingers he reaches up looping the scarf securely around that sexy throat, covering up all but the highest part of the deflect rune he loves so much before using his hold on him to tug him down into a kiss. Alec’s response is swift and enthusiastic, his hands finding Magnus’ ass, pulling him up those vital few inches that means their pelvises align and Magnus can feel just how much his magic excites Alec. He loves that whether he’s picking up Alec or Alec’s picking up him neither of them have to hide what that does to them or how much they like it. Magnus can't help but moan when Alec’s tongue rasps along his, echoing the rhythm they've found together and for long beautiful minutes he allows himself the luxury of losing himself in his Alexander and the magic they make together. It's not until Alec’s husky voice murmurs in his ear that they have plenty of time to go back to bed if they skip their trip to the bakery and have “breakfast” at home that Magnus’ mind slowly kicks back into gear. Snow. Alec hating pure and wonderful snow. The scarf. The magic. The plan. Reluctantly, Magnus tears his mouth away pressing apologetic kisses to Alec’s temple as he slowly unwinds himself from Alec’s warm and loving embrace.

  
“Sorry darling, we need to go to the bakery otherwise it'll be time for you to leave and I don't want you discovering how your present works while you're out on patrol. You know how much I hate it when you're even a tiny bit distracted,” Magnus said seeing a spark of excitement flare in Alec's eyes, pushing aside some of his disappointment as he remembers the magic that's resting innocently around his neck in the shape of the softest, warmest scarf known to man. Leaning in for an all too brief but no less passionate kiss Alec conceded and held out a hand to Magnus, loving the way their fingers slotted perfectly together as they made their way slowly out of the loft and down the stairs towards the street below.

  
As Alec saw the small pile of snow banking up against outside the door he sighed, it wasn't enough to need shovelling but still - there was a decent chance that some of it would slide off his waterproofed pants, run down his ankle and soak the top of his socks. He genuinely hated that no matter how hard he tried, somehow there'd always be that one bit of snow that slipped inside and sent a chill racing through his entire body as it soaked into his sock. But Magnus loved snow and he loved Magnus. Going out for breakfast was something they rarely had time for, especially this close to Christmas when demon activity spiked meaning patrols had to be doubled, so he just needed to suck it up and get out there. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the scarf Magnus had given him, he was, he just didn't think it could possibly cure his hatred of snow.

  
Steeling himself for the feel of the icy metal of the outer door’s handle cutting through the thinly insulated leather gloves all Shadowhunters wore Alec reached out and closed his hand around the ornate handle. As he moved he felt a warm tingle running down his arm and blinked in surprise when, rather than biting cold the hand he'd just curled around the door handle felt warm as he held the heavy glass door open for Magnus to go ahead of him.

  
Magnus couldn't help but smirk at the look of stunned surprise on Alec’s face the first time the scarf transformed to do his unconscious bidding. If it hadn't been so sad that Shadowhunters were so poorly outfitted to meet comfort rather than just utility Magnus would have laughed when Alec's gaze snapped from his hand, to his neck where the scarf had been only moments before, to Magnus with growing understanding and chagrin.

  
“An improvement on your current gloves, I take it?” Magnus asked as he brushed against him, completely disregarding the fact there was ample space for him to pass through the door without so much as touching Alec.

  
“But - how? I mean I get that it's magic but, it was a scarf like literally moments ago and now? Now it's magically lining my gloves so their super warm but I can still somehow feel all of the detail and maintain perfect grip strength just like I could in the gloves the Iron Sisters made,” Alec asked, staring at Magnus who merely winked and tugged on his hand, motioning him to join him outside in the snow.

  
As Alec removed his hand he watched the way the material flowed back up his arm, winding back around his neck, warming him like one of Magnus' hugs. Maybe, just maybe, snow might not be so bad after all, when he had a little bit of magic on his side.

  
It's not until the third or fourth step that he really noticed it. The way his boots seemed to dig into the snow and grip like cleats on soft grass. His boots were sturdy and reliable, even in snow, but this felt different, like he was able to truly grip the snow under his feet. He wanted to challenge Magnus to a fight just to test its limits, see whether he could spin and do a high kick on snow the way he could so confidently on any other surface. But as he watched his steps he noticed that this improved grip wasn't the only thing that had changed. With each step the snow around and just in front of each foot melted out of his way, clearing a temporary path with each step. Fascinated he turned aside to where a larger bank had developed against the building wall and as he slowly nudged it with his foot as though he was going to bury it there, the whole 4inch high pile melted away, reforming temporarily on either side of his foot and returning to its original place when he removed his foot altogether. Alec felt his lips curving up as he realised just how closely Magnus had listened to his rant. The snow was literally clearing a path for him and only him to get through. It was just one more tiny way in which Magnus made his life so much easier and he loved him so much for it. He didn't want fireworks or grand gestures. He wouldn't have known what to do if the scarf had become whip-like blasting a path for him through the snow for all to see, but this - Alec felt his lips curling up into a shy smile - this would fly under most Shadowhunter’s radars. He doubted even the Clave in all their nosiness would notice it, but god, it felt good.

  
It was still early, with all of the distractions they'd somehow managed to leave before they usually would have owing to Magnus having been interrupted mid getting ready. They'd already been out the door before either of them had noticed he hadn't finished his hair and rather than go back and risk being convinced to stay at home in Alexander’s warm embrace, Magnus had fixed it with the snap of his fingers. It was so early in fact that their favourite Bakery would barely have had time to set up for the morning rush. Looking around him at the wreaths adorning each door and the snow gathering in each of the trees Alec had to admit it was beautiful this morning, seeing the way the snow looked so fresh against the darker needles of the evergreens. It felt different, walking hand-in-gloved-hand with Magnus as the snow flurries gently fell around them, more special. And he realised that even though they were close to the bakery now and they were such loyal customers Michelle would almost certainly let them in even if they were technically too early, he wasn't ready to go inside just yet. Biting his lip he wondered whether he should ask if maybe-? Alec’s indecision melted away at the light dancing in Magnus’ eyes as he took in all the snow around them, kicking up little clouds of it as he walked and occasionally darting his tongue out to catch an errant snowflake. Magnus looked younger, freed of the weight of his responsibilities and almost achingly happy and Alec knew he'd be willing to suffer a lot worse than snow to keep that look of childlike excitement on his face.

  
“Let’s skip the bakery and get bagels in Central Park so we can watch people playing in the snow,” Alec said suddenly stopping and tugging Magnus’ hand so he turned to face him.

  
It was proof of just how much Magnus loved snow that for once he didn't stop to check that was really what Alec wanted or debate which place had better coffee or bagels, he just reached up and pressed a searing kiss to Alec’s lips as he made a portal with for them with his free hand. He barely even broke the kiss as he walked Alec back through it and onto the soft powdery snow beside Gapstone Bridge in Central Park. Even Alec had to admit the park looked beautiful under its blanket of fresh snow and, to his surprise, there was almost no one around except the occasional jogger who seemed oblivious to the hazards. He supposed it was still too early for the workers, too cold for everyone smartly still curled up in bed and the ice skating rink wouldn't open for another couple of hours at least but all the same he was sorry it couldn't have been filled with children and adults laughing and playing in the snow the way Magnus seemed to love.

  
As though guessing Alec disappointment at the lack of pre-organised snow play occurring at 7am on a freezing cold December morning Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, tugging him in close. “Thank you for suggesting this Alexander, it's perfect,” Magnus said softly his words warm with the excitement bubbling inside him. And it was perfect, having this whole winter wonderland practically to themselves with Alec’s new found acceptance of snow as something more friendly than the devil incarnate it had seemed less than an hour ago. He also couldn't help smiling as he noticed that he'd portalled them within so easy a stroll to Wollman Rink, which happened to not only be his favourite place to skate in Central Park but also exactly what he had in mind when he thought about playing in the snow with Alec when they'd first discussed it this morning.

  
Magnus owed all of his knowledge of Alec’s skating abilities to a shopping trip with Isabelle and Biscuit when they'd seen a display of Jeffery Campbell heels with scrollwork that made them look like wooden ice skates. Isabelle had insisted on trying them on because they reminded her of when Alec would be allowed to take her and Jace ice skating on weekends after they'd finished all of their winter training. And despite being tall and gangly as a teen, Alec had always been graceful on ice. He'd been able to skate backwards, do complex turns and even perform tricks while she and Jace had been mastering the art of staying upright and stopping. He tended to hate anything that drew attention to himself, even back then, but once he was out there on the ice you could tell he enjoyed it, the tricks and turns coming out naturally as he circled round them, never once leaving them floundering on their own even if it meant he sometimes ended up being dragged down by one of them onto the hard cold ice. Ever since then, Magnus had wanted to see Alec skate for himself. It seemed odd now that Alec could love skating but hate snow, but he guessed now at least he understood better just how torturous that special ‘winter training’ had been.

  
“Will you skate with me, Alexander?” Magnus asked angling his head over towards the rink.

  
“Well, okay, if you want to” Alec said, shrugging but instead of the smile Magnus had expected he frowned, “but I think we’ll have to come back another day - it's closed till 10 and I don't think even this scarf is capable of resurfacing the ice, not to mention the fact neither of us has our skates.”

  
Magnus laughed, it was refreshing having someone so completely incapable of taking his magic for granted or expecting him to use it to achieve every whim or desire. If anything, since realising just what using his magic cost him Alec seemed determined to do by hand whatever he could to lighten the load.

  
“You're right, Alexander, I haven't managed to turn your scarf into a zamboni just yet but fortunately I have powers that it does not,” Magnus replied letting go of Alec’s hand to allow both his hands to form the necessary patterns to banish the powdered snow and polish the surface of the large rink, the lights flickering to life on the large Christmas tree next to it. “Coming?” Magnus asked, holding out a hand to Alec again once the rink was clear and ready to use.

  
Alec couldn't help the smile that had spread across his face as he watched Magnus clearing and resurfacing the ice. He knew that to Magnus magic was an everyday reality, as much part of who he was as his indonesian heritage, but he didn't think he'd ever cease to be impressed by it. He loved that Magnus was so innately powerful and yet so willing to use his strength on little things which added fun or convenience to everyday things. That he could have been treated so badly by generation upon generation of Shadowhunters intent on using his power for their own needs and yet still be so generous in sharing his magic with Alec. Confident now in the shoes beneath him, Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand briefly before letting it go, “first one to the rink buys coffee,” Alec said over his shoulder as he set off at a loping run, not tapping into his Shadowhunter speed but not slacking off either.

  
Tired and laughing, Alec and Magnus had reached the rink at almost exactly the same time, Magnus having kept in far better physical shape than the average opponent would guess which evened the match between them if neither cheated - although that tended to add humour to their competitions. Alec watched as Magnus magically switched his elegant knee high snow boots for gold ice skates, aware of the warm tingle of magic flowing down his ankle and over his shoes. He took the hand Magnus offered and they set off together, Alec’s long even glides easily accommodating Magnus’ less elegant first steps as he adapted to the ice and found his rhythm. Alec waited until Magnus was steady and confident before releasing his hand, turning with a flourish to circle around Magnus then cutting beautiful patterns in the ice before him then circling back to take his hand again, unrestrained joy rolling off him in a way a magnus had never seen before. He felt a moment of worry that he wouldn't be able to keep up as Alec drew him back around the design he'd cut into the freshly cleaned surface but he quickly realised Alec was far better at reading others skating skills than he'd realised and finding a way to make it seem like they were both gliding along the same complex path when actually Alec had slotted him into the precut one and was now dexterously guiding him through the more complex sections. It was glorious and Magnus wished they'd had all day to lose themselves out on the ice, exploring this freer, wilder Alec he'd never really seen outside battle. 

 

* * *

 

   
As they approached the institute, still flushed and laughing from their morning skating followed by a rushed stop at the bakery to collect coffee and cinnamon rolls to quiet the hunger rising in both of them after such rigorous exercise, Alec noticed Magnus glancing surreptitiously at the curb as though checking for black ice as they walked. Mentally reviewing his tirade against snow that morning, although it felt like a lifetime ago now, Alec remembered admitting to slipping on black ice and winced, wondering just what Magnus had in store for that particular problem. Unwilling to be pushed onto a patch of convenient treachery just to find out Alec decided to ask.

  
“There's something else isn't there?" Alec asked eyeing Magnus suspiciously, spotting the tell tale signs of stifled amusement in Magnus’ eyes as soon as he spoke.

"Well...it might also help if the other black ice interventions fail." Magnus replied inspecting his nails as though suddenly fascinated in their festive manicure.

"Mag-nus," Alec was practically growling now.

"Fine. It also turns into a cushion. Happy? Can't have you injuring that gorgeous rear of yours can we?" Magnus asked leaning round in a blatant attempt to check out said rear as Alec blushed and turned the opposite way to deny his boyfriend's over inquisitive eyes.

  
Despite his embarrassment Alec threw back his head and laughed, Magnus really had thought of an answer to all of the things he hated about snow.

 

* * *

 

  
It's not until much later when Alec starts to change for training with Jace, stripping off his jacket and his shirt, that he realises he doesn't remember taking his scarf off when he entered the institute. Looking down he frowns, it can't have just disappeared, right? Invisibility is too much, even for this incredible gift. And then he spots it, a silver signet ring circling his left pinky. It's the perfect spot where it won't impact any of the weapons he uses yet so tantalisingly close to where a mundane wedding ring would sit that he can't help wishing it was just one finger over and had a matching pair belonging to a certain warlock. From a distance the ring looks remarkably plain and inconspicuous but up close is another story altogether. At first Alec sees only the Celtic love knots, his heart warming at the implication but then, as he keeps looking he realises they aren't alone, the central love knot is made up of their initials AL & MB and Alec knows, with certainty now, the answer to the question that's been haunting him day and night for months now.

  
He's ready now but it's almost Christmas, so he’ll wait, just a few more days. He’ll wait until Christmas morning, when the weatherman promised it would be white with fresh snow as far as the eye can see, then he’ll ask him.

  
And with one word, Magnus might be able to make Alexander Gideon Lightwood truly believe in the magic of snow again.

 


End file.
